


Blue Lava

by bucky_at_bedtime



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, a self-indulgent fic, cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_at_bedtime/pseuds/bucky_at_bedtime
Summary: Bucky moves into a new apartment with his girlfriend and the two of them spend their first morning bathing in excitement.





	Blue Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m trying something new with the perspectives here, but I really enjoyed writing this wordy as hell, fluffy as heck little fic. I hope you guys enjoy! I need ma boi to be happy and this is purely Bucky being content and joyful (This is so self-indulgent pls enjoy)

The mattress was suspended in time. He was just waking up - it was that kind of unconscious state where you can hear the world around you, but you aren’t processing it just yet, instead, letting your brain construct its own images, a strange mix between daydreams and dreams. Conscious and unconscious. 

His hands were twitching, each finger jolting slightly above the blankets - coming alive as he slowly became more aware of the apartment.

It wasn’t until he rolled over, an arm reaching out to where she should’ve been, that he finally roused himself out of the languid sleep. He pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to rub away the remnants of a lost sleep and he listened, blindly trying to find her. Finally, his blue eyes adjusted to the bright room, and he lazily scanned the empty apartment, looking for her.

His eyes drifted from the high ceilings to the blank walls, catching sight of the stacks of brown boxes haphazardly strewn over beside the bare kitchen. He then turned his head the other way, skipping over the still plastic-wrapped couch, towards the enormous clear windows on the opposite side of the apartment.

And there she was. Through the blinding light of the rising sun, her silhouette remained still, looking out onto the city. The apartment was empty, but as the world came alive outside those windows, the awoken sun bathing the bare apartment in warm orange and pink light, the room seemed to come alive with it.

He pushed himself up to rest on his elbow, letting a serene sigh escape his lungs as he watched her silhouette. “Baby, what are you doing?” his words were slurred with his sluggishness. “Come back to bed”

He watched her turn, her entire body moving to look back at him as if in slow motion - first, her hair flicked over her shoulder, each strand raising eloquently before falling back onto her skin. Her chin turned to reveal a content smile that caused the corners of her eyes to wrinkle in joy and the only thing running through his tired mind was how much he loved her.

The rest of her body followed, her smooth skin contrasted against the white sheet she held tightly to her chest and at the sight of her almost-bare skin, his minded drifted back to the night before - their first night in their first shared apartment. Their first shared home.

She giggled at the sight of his unkempt hair and he could’ve sworn that sound was conjured from the heavens. He could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life and his chest hurt with the hope that he would be the one to elicit that happiness.

“We can’t stay in bed, baby,” she said, her words filled with admiration and amusement. “We’ve got a million boxes to unpack.”

He flopped back down onto the bed, groaning in faux frustration, a smile still stretched across his lips. “It can wait, doll, we have all the time in the world.” His deep voice was still strained, his chest still filled with dreams and goosebumps raised across her arms at the noise.

“Buck, you’re laying on a mattress, on the floor, in the middle of what is going to be our lounge room,” she chuckled, her fingers gripping a warm mug of coffee, lifting it from the wide window sill and hiding her lips behind the grey ceramic. “Plus, Steve and Sam will be here soon to help bring up the rest of the furniture.”

She turned back to the window, closing her eyes to bask in the warmth of the morning sun and humming a contentedly under her breath. He watched her for a moment before removing himself from the blankets, his bare feet padding across the unfamiliar floorboards. He was so used to waking up beside her that he now starved for her touch after her absence this morning.

When he reached her, his arms wrapped gently around her waist, the warmth of one arm spreading through her skin whilst the cold of the metal arm sent shivers down her spine. He pressed his lips to the base of her neck, then to the edge of her jaw, providing further warmth. She relaxed into his touch, letting her head rest back against his broad shoulders and bringing her hand up to caress the hairs on the back of his neck.

It felt so right. The two of them, bodies pressed together, unsure of where one begins and the other ends. His arms wrapped around her securely, sending thoughts of comfort and safety through their veins. Staring out of their window onto their neighbourhood, surrounded by their apartment and their shared memories.

“It’s all ours,” she whispered, the quiet words hitting him harder than if she had screamed them across the rooftops. “It’s our home.”

A shaky breath escaped her lips as the words hung lazily in the air around them. His fingers gently traced over the top of the sheet, drawing gentle patterns across her torso as his eyes squeezed shut, in awe of what he had become - the things he had that he never thought he would be able to enjoy. His girl, his home, his love.

“Never thought I’d have all this,” he mumbled, his words muffled by her skin as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, “not after… after everything.”

He didn’t have to explain, she already knew what he was talking about and briefly pulled out of his grasp, turning around in his arms and resting her fingers on his jaw, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin. “You deserve everything. Everything we have and more.” the words left her lips like a prayer, she had never believed in anything more in her entire life.

He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose, eyes closing in a slow blink before opening again to meet hers. His eyes burned with hope and desire and pure joy as he watched the woman he loved, disbelievingly. Maybe he was still dreaming.

But in the next moment, he knew it wasn’t a dream as her rosy lips brushed across his own and he felt electricity run through his entire body - that felt too real to be a dream. When she pulled away, resting her head on his chest instead, he got another chance to survey the apartment.

He pictured the walls painted with ‘Snowy mount’ and ‘Blue lava,’ the colours they had picked together. He pictured the couch unwrapped and piled with the colourful cushions from her old apartment. He pictured the kitchen alive with the scent of bacon and sprinkled with dirty dishes. He pictured the two of them, laughing, dancing, living. He imagined their apartment, and he saw their home.

“We made it, doll,” he murmured into her hair, lightly caressing the bare skin of her back with his metal fingers. “It’s our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @bucky-at-bedtime to read more!


End file.
